


Delusions

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Delusions

John Winchester never made a deal with a demon. In fact John had never been a hunter. John had never raised his boys on the road, traveling all over the country fighting the forces of darkness. John never lost his wife in a fire, never told Dean to carry Sammy outside and protect him. But you couldn’t tell John that.

“How is he Doctor Singer?” Mary asks, looking across the room with a sad smile on her face. She watches as her husband stares at the wall, mouth moving silently as he talks to himself. She holds her three year old son on her hip, Sammy resting his head on her shoulder almost asleep. Dean is holding her hand, a sad look on his face as he watches the father who doesn’t recognize him.

“He has good days and he has bad days, Mary. Today has been a good day, well after Nick was taken from the room that is. Nick’s delusion seems to feed John’s, and we try to keep the two of them away from each other.”

Mary nodded, walking over to rest her hand on John’s shoulder, “John, we love you and miss you.”

He looked up at her, confusion in his eyes. He didn’t recognize them, not really, but he smiled never the less. His eyes moved back to the wall, and Mary knew that he wouldn’t say anything to them.

Mary walked out of the hospital with her boys, silent tears running down her face.


End file.
